Introduction
by SeaChick
Summary: After leaving her home, Thalia is on the run. After a week or so of scrounging for food she meets another demigod, Luke Castellan. The first time Thalia meets Luke. 100 Theme Challenge. Theme One. Introductions.


100 Theme Challenge

Theme One

Introductions

Thalia was wary, she had to be.

Spending two weeks scrounging dumpsters for food and running from supernatural monsters that were _dead set _on killing you does that.

Thalia had been on the run since she left her L.A. home. Her mother was less-than-almost-ideal. She was constantly out late, partying, Thalia assumed, and usually either drunk or hung-over. The final straw was at the Jack London House when her little brother- no, she put the thought out of her head, it was too painful. Better to keep moving and forget than to dwell on it.

Currently, Thalia was in the Red Wood National Forest, a good distance north from Los Angeles. She was walking through the tall trees when a sudden rustle off to her right startled her. She hid, half-crouched, behind a bush and lifted her spear. Not moving at all, Thalia listened intently for another noise.

Peeking over the edge of the shrubbery, Thalia saw a figure walking along the path she was just on. But, this figure was heading the other way than her. Figuring it was a monster; Thalia jumped out of the bush and ran at the figures back, preparing to shish-ka-bob it.

Fast as lightning (Thalia would know) the figure turned around and pulled out a sword, just blocking Thalia's attack. "Whoa! Don't attack _me! _I'm not the one you want dead" The figure, a boy, said, slightly out of breath. The boy was a good 6 inches taller than Thalia and reminded her painfully of her brother; he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

Thalia looked the boy up and down, she didn't trust anyone flat out these days, and decided that if he had a sword, celestial bronze by the look of it, he must be like her. "Are you, um, mortal?" she asked awkwardly. How _do _you ask someone if they are half god?

The boy looked oddly happy at the question, like he was waiting for it. "_Half _mortal. You?" He responded.

Thalia lowered her spear and smiled. "Half, too. What's your name?" she said, taking charge of the conversation. Her suspicions were lowering.

He put away his weapon, too, and introduced himself with a bow and smile. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes at your service, uh, what's your name?"

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." She said, enjoying his shocked expression, no pun intended.

The boy, Luke, fumbled for words. "But- how? The oath…" he trailed off, then gave her a quizzical look and ran his hand through his hair.

Smirking at his unformed question, Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you really think the gods would keep an oath? Maybe for a few years, but nothing lasts with immortals." It was sad, but true. When you live forever nothing else lasts.

Luke pondered her response. "True, true." He mumbled. "Where have you been staying? Where are your parents? You should really get back to them." He asked, being the responsibly 14 year old he was.

Thalia was taken aback by the questions. "Hypocrite!" she exclaimed. "Where are _your _parents?" she shot back in defense.

"_My _mom is in Connecticut. I don't live with her anymore. I live in safe houses I've made across the U.S." Luke looked sad when he said it though.

Thalia perked up at the mention of 'house.' "House? Like a place to stay? Like a place to sleep and eat?" she asked excitedly. The ground _really _isn't comfortable and dumpsters _really _don't have very good food.

Luke smiled at her eager face. "That's the idea. Do you want to stay with me? I could use company and-"

"Yes!" Thalia cut in before Luke could finish. As wary as she was, a place to stay was too tempting. She couldn't say no, even if they had just been introduced.

**A/N: So this is the first One Shot I wrote for 100 Theme Challenge, but second I've published. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed :) You, of course, don't have to, but it's nice :)  
>I kinda liked this idea for Introductions. I haven't seen it used before.<br>So I'll probably do more 100 Theme Challenge One Shots, I just skip around and do the ones that catch my attention. I've done Drowning (I know ya wanna read that one too :) ) and I'm working on like a 3 or 4 shot Heroes of Olympus one for Sacrifice too  
>-Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace Out, SeaChick<br>Or  
>-Hugs and Butterfly kisses, Draco- I mean SeaChick<br>(Couldn't decide which one to use)**


End file.
